Survive
by AttsosLittle
Summary: Overcome by the throes of pleasure; succumbing to the willpower of those stronger than you; frozen in the face of Death. Symmetra knew none of these things. [Symmetra/Junkrat] Complete!
1. Death

Because there is simply not enough Symmetra/Junkrat out there.

A two-shot - I don't plan to add anymore to it than that. I hope it tickles your fancy anyway.

Thank you for reading!

 **This writing is not for any financial or monetary gain and is purely for entertainment purposes. I am, in fact, not Blizzard. Who knew.**

* * *

Overcome by the throes of pleasure; succumbing to the willpower of those stronger than you; frozen in the face of Death.

Symmetra knew none of these things. She was composure, a calmness within the eye of the storm that was the battlefield raging around her. Her abilities required the absolute focus of the mind, something she spent an eternity learning under the Vishkar's tutelage in order to bend the very fabric of reality to her will.

She is always in control. Symmetra does not freeze.

So then why, while staring clear down the barrels of a shotgun, was she unable to do anything?

Similar to when reality slows down with her focus on her art, time simply seemed to stop when the cold, hard edges of Reaper's mask glared blankly at her from behind the weapon he held up to her face, ever-steady, ever-ready to end a life - _her_ life.

Unlike her absolute control over her focus, however, this time was very, very different. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, demanding she run; her eyes wide open in disbelief and fear; muscles in her legs and arms quivering as her body strained against her shock. Everything in her instinct told her to run. Every fibre in her body screamed at her. Move. _Move._ _ **Survive**_ _._

But Symmetra could not move.

A coarse, deep laugh bubbled from behind Reaper's mask as his finger squeezed the trigger that would end her existence, and with the dread settling deep into her gut, Symmetra's eyes widened just a fraction more.

Then all hell broke loose around them.

A wild yell of her name rose from Symmetra's left side, but utterly frozen, she could barely register it or who it belonged to - and with that single yell, the noise of battle rose around them, explosions ringing in her ears and drowning out the quiet of Death that had settled over them in her lapse.

She sprung into action, her fear finally fuelling her instinct to survive and her body responding. One leg swiftly kicked upwards, catching Reaper's gaze as it pummeled into the arm that held her death as the trigger was pulled. A spray of bullets burst forth, but Symmetra did not care as her body fought like a cornered animal.

A grenade flew overhead and bounced off a wall, exploding next to Reaper's arm. What could have been a loud snarl ripped from him and in what she assumed was desperation, he flung his arms wide and let loose a stream of gunfire.

Shadows swirling and bullets flying, Symmetra's heartbeat thrummed in her ears as she ducked behind a wall and scrambled away, finally able to flee. After the miracle that had just happened, she knew that if he followed her, there would be no second chances. Streets and windows flew by her as she tore towards the ORCA's location, dropping as many turrets down behind her as she could afford to in her limited timeframe and waning strength.

How far she ran, she did not know, but eventually, she stopped, ducking into an overhang to catch her breath for a moment. Panting, Symmetra threw her body against the wall, listning keenly for any sign that she had been followed by either Talon or by Reaper himself. No such sounds alerted her of this, and with a sigh of relief, she sagged against the wall, allowing herself a moment to rest.

Cooling down under the pale moonlight, the adrenaline pumping through her veins wore off and with a sudden dread, sharp pain blossomed from her gut and arm. The icy sting of fear ripped through her as she looked down.

Red.

Red covered her body, almost soaking her clothing entirely around her left-hand side. It streaked down her waist and climbed to her lower-ribs and with a dull registration, she realised that while she turned to flee around the corner, Reaper's hellfire had burned all that was in its path, part of her included.

She slumped against the wall, mind reeling from both pain and renewed shock. She had not even noticed.

Was this to be her end, then? Sitting in a back alley like a coward after fleeing from Death, only for it to claim her afterwards?

Pathetic.

She closed her eyes, sighing. So this was how Satya Vaswani was to be ended.

... No.

She was stronger than this.

Cracking her eyes open, Symmetra lifted her hand, seeing the comforting glint of the metal shine with purpose. Hard light materialised in the air and with as much grace as she could muster despite her rather immobile state, she formed a design in her mind to bring into reality.

The teleporter base bloomed into the world near the wall across from her a few minutes later.

She smiled. The backup that their team was waiting for would be arriving soon, and they would need a shortcut. It wasn't quite as glorious as her usual work, but it would do. Turrets soon burst into reality around it - an extra effort to preserve her team's safe passage. Her gaze darkened as the final turret sprang to life next to her, and she sighed once more. Her purpose was complete.

The noise of war slowly grew closer. Good, she smiled as her vision faded to black, voices beginning to appear around her.

Overwatch would decimate them.

Let them come.

 _"Symmetra!"_


	2. Life

Coming back to reality was ironically difficult for Symmetra.

The young slowly came to surrounded by the sound of silence, in what appeared to be Gibraltar's medical bay. She felt light and almost ethereal, her body weightless and mind clear.

Sitting up slowly, she closed her eyes in an attempt to recall what had happened to her. Recollections of battle flashed through her mind, the chaos and destruction coming to the forefront of her memory until the cold, unforgiving barrels of Reaper's shotgun gaze burst into her vision.

Eyes snapping open, she gasped, arms quickly encasing her body as her full memory finally returned.

She had died. She remembed the pain, slipping away as her teammates poured through her final teleporter. How was she still alive? Mercy was already on the front lines, there was no way the medic had been able to get to her in time to save her with the wounds she had.

Her wounds.

Gaze immediately falling to her side, she gingerly lifted the loose shirt she was wearing to see what damage there was, but to her surprise there was nothing but smooth skin. Mercy had got to her in time. A wave of emotion rolled over her. Amazement, relief, gratitude, confusion. How had she survived?

A soft snore snapped her from her trance and her head whipped around to find someone sound asleep next to her medical bed, blonde hair messy and less... fiery than usual.

Junkrat?

What in the hell was Junkrat doing here, in an armchair beside her bed? The infuriating man was practically the embodiment of chaos, imbecilic and mad by nature. He had caused her many a stress in the Watchpoint upon his arrival in their midst with his sooty trails and how everywhere he went ended up looking like a tornado had ripped through it.

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. While he had never shown her particular animosity like he had done with the Omnics that the team occasionally had on their missions, he had not shown her particular kindness either. That she had noticed.

More to the point, what was he doing sleeping here? Wait a minute, was he actually clean? Had Mercy finally broken and dragged him into the shower by the ears? What in heaven's name had she missed?

"... Junkrat?" She tentatively called out, reaching one hand out to jostle his shoulder. "Junkrat."

He remained soundly asleep and Symmetra's patience quickly wore out.

"Junkrat!"

A yelp escaped him as he jumped, eyes opening wide as her yell startled him awake. "I'm awake, I'm awake, strewth!" He quickly raised his hand to rub his eye lightly before he realised who had woken him. "Symmetra! Bloody hell, ya gave us a right scare, you did!" He leaned in to inspect her. "How'ya feelin'?"

Immediately, she recoiled from his closeness. Her gaze was firmly on his as she scowled, though whether it was from embarassment or irratability, she was unsure herself. She did, however, note that his face was lightly freckled. "Please do not be so uncouth and remove your face from my vicinity."

"Right. Bubble. Sorry." He sat back down on the armchair beside her bed and she relaxed, feeling her personal space be much less... invaded, and feeling much less conscious of the fact that Junkrat had freckles.

The lean man tapped his foot for a moment before opening his mouth to speak again. "You nearly died. Hell, we thought you had died at first. Couldn't see any of the damage for all the blood at first and we thought you'd already-" He paused, looking almost unsure of himself. "What the bloody hell happened there?"

Symmetra's stomach dropped as his expression before she withdrew. "I was unaware you cared so much."

"Yeah, well, I do. Care, I mean. We've been 'ere a while now yeah? Got to know you lot a bit better in that time. Might've only started out as last-ditch mercenaries since you lot needed help, but we've stuck around ain't we? Don't wanna see none'ya die after spending months with ya."

In amongst the mess of jumbled thoughts and words, she understood him at the basest level. So even the madman had a heart. She almost smiled.

"... I feel fine. Slightly confused, however, so I would appreciate some details on what exactly happened after I passed out since you are already present?" She offered, a little stiffly despite the genuine attempt to make nice after her frostiness. He was uncouth, but he meant what he said and that was... appreciated.

The Australian inclined his head, and it suddenly struck Symmetra that the entire time since her awakening, he had been completely serious.

"Well, to be honest, I ain't the best one to ask. I was on the front lines with your team," he started. "But I actually saw what happened to ya before ya bolted. You froze up," he stated quietly, quieter than she had ever seen him speak. "That mongrel almost done you in. Had to do somethin', catch your attention somehow or distract him. I dunno what happened to you after you got away, was a bit busy tryin' to avoid the arsehole's rampage."

His voice. He had been the one to bring her back to reality, grounded her enough for her instinct to kick in.

"I only know the rest of it from what the rest of 'em said after we got out. They said you made a path for 'em before you passed out and that the Omnic was able to keep ya alive long enough for the medic to get to ya." He continued, watching her as she listened, enraptured. "She sorted you right on the way. We all got out fine with your teleporter, only a few minor injuries here and there. Dunno how you did it in the state you were in, but ya kinda saved all of our lives, mine included," he reached for her arm, but paused and retracted his arm, remembering her recoil at his prior invasion of her personal space. The fact that he was even trying was rather touching.

The junker had surprised her this night.

"What... When did we arrive back here?" She raised her voice, cursing the waver. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Junkrat's foot tapped against the floor. "About four days. Give or take."

Symmetra blinked. "How long have you been here, then?"

He didn't even look the slightest bit sheepish. "Almost all of it?"

She resisted the urge to slap her palm against her face. What was this madness? She almost exclaimed such, but kept it to herself. "I am surprised that Mercy has not kicked you out by this point."

"She tried," Junkrat supplied cheerfully. "Made me wash before I came in though. Just about kicked me shit in when I tried to follow you in straight away."

Her eyes softened. "Why did you follow? Why did you stay?"

"Y'know, for how bright you are, you ain't got a clue 'ave you?" Junkrat laughed.

"What-" Symmetra yelped when she was suddenly quieted by the feel of him quickly moving into her space and capturing her lips with his.

Once again, she was frozen. Time stood still, her body stiffening with surprise, albeit a much less threatening kind than the last time.

Almost as quickly as it happened, it had passed, and Junkrat's body had moved away from hers. A curious feeling enveloped her senses, almost like a sudden depravity of warmth, an emptiness that was not there a few seconds prior.

She simply stared.

This man, this infuriating man and all of his psychotic tendencies, his impossible ways, his downright idiotic ideas and unfathomable love for all things explosive... His disgustingly dirty body the majority of the time, his messiness and the chaos he brings around him. His stupid freckles that she had just learned of and had already fallen for, his genuine care for her well-being, the fact that he had stayed with her constantly while she had been incapacitated, the fact that he had saved her life when Reaper had been about to end it. His eyes.

His voice.

Her eyes began to see him in a new light, widening slightly as her face coloured a little with the realisation. The Aussie looked almost... embarassed? "You're dynamite. Surprised ya haven't cottoned on before now."

Her mouth opened in a small 'oh' as she finally understood, realising that some things she had perceived as his love to annoy people had actually been... Oh.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence settled for a moment, before he broke it by standing abruptly.

"Think I'll be off now, I don't think-" he yelped as her hand immediately grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back down towards her, allowing her lips to taste his once more as they came together in a clash of opposing natures. The kiss was heat, it was a fervent passion, and behind it was a little uncertainty.

When the two broke apart once more, Symmetra allowed a small, unsure smile. "I do not fully understand, and you infuriate me to no end, but I cannot say that I feel nothing."

She was in control once more, mostly. The raging emotion in her heart and the fire in her belly were fuelling her decisions, and while she did not entirely comprehend her feelings, she felt that the world had a plan for her. Perhaps this was part of it.

His face lit up and he smiled, a brighter, more clear smile than she had seen from him yet. "Well then, sheila," he shoved his hand out in front of him for her to grasp onto. She looked in confusion for a moment. "Name's Jamison Fawkes. G'day."

She caught on and with a smile, took his hand. "Satya. Satya Vaswani."

Symmetra's life was undoubtedly going to get a lot more complicated now that this maniac was intimately involved with her foreseeable future.

* * *

So there you have it. My first Overwatch fic and quite possibly not the last.

Please feel absolutely free to critique my writing. I am terribly rusty and I would very much appreciate your thoughts!

Thank you for reading!

~Attsos


End file.
